


A Family of Their Own

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Series: Severus Finds Love Series [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron have a chance at a family, but will they take it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family of Their Own

**Title**: A Family of Their Own (Fic VI of my 'Severus Finds Love' Series)  
**Author**: [](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/profile)[**sev1970**](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing**: HP/RW  
**Rating**: R  
**Date Written**: July 05, 2007  
**Summary**: Harry and Ron have a chance at a family, but will they take it?  
**Warnings**: Allusions to M-PREG, language  
**Words**: 1,220  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing HP -- that would be JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.  
**A/N**: Thanks so much to [**magdelena1969**](http://magdelena1969.livejournal.com/) for beta'ing this for me, and thank you so much for all the ideas you have given me for future fics in the series. ****

~*~

_If you take these potions in the order I have indicated, you will have the family you and Mr Weasley have always wanted. Yes, it is still in the experimental stages, and obviously there are no long-term studies on this, but I give you my word, Mr Potter, this will work. I have done much wrong in my life, and I will never be able to completely atone for my sins. Do not let what I have done, ruin your life._

_Severus Snape_

  
"So what do you think?" Ron asked, uncertainty clear on his face.

Harry leaned back and rested his hands behind his head as he observed Ron through half-lidded eyes. Ron looked as if he had just received a missive from Aragog's ghost, and it amused Harry. "He wouldn't have sent this to us if it wouldn't work."

"If you say so, mate. Why would the git try to help us? You must admit he hasn't exactly been your biggest fan. What if he's tying to kill you?"

Yes, it was a valid question, and if this wasn't something he wanted more than anything in the world, there is no way Harry would have believed Snape. "He wouldn't do that, Ron."

"You are far too gullible for your own good, you know that? So, erm, you want to do this then, do you?"

It was difficult to keep the grin from his face. Of course Harry wanted to do this. "So what do you think?" Ron didn't look pleased. That wasn't good.

"You really want to do this. Hell, Harry, we don't have any business having kids."

Harry turned over and crawled over to Ron, who was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the several phials of potions as if they were about to become animate. He reached out and picked up the nearest one, raised it to his eyes, and studied it. "Ron, I haven't asked for much, have I? You are everything I need. My life is complete with you. But if-- oh, Ron, if there is a possibility that you and I could have a child of our own, I want that. I want that so bad."

"Are you really prepared for what a baby would entail? Really, I mean the lack of sleep, the crying, the dirty nappies? Are you really prepared to deal with all that? We have so little time together as it is."

Harry carefully set down the phial and nodded his head, not looking at Ron, instead studying the other phials. "I want this, Ron, and I want it with you. Please say yes." Harry turned his face when he felt Ron touch his arm. "Please give me a baby, Ron."

"What if it doesn't work? What if it's dangerous? I can't lose you, Harry."

"It'll work, Ron, I know it will."

~*~

Harry sat by the cot and stared at the little bundle that had finally fallen asleep after being up most of the night. He couldn't take his eyes off of him, nor could he get rid of the grin that he had worn for the past five days, ever since he and Ron had become the daddy and father of the most beautiful little boy in the world -- Ronald Sirius Weasley-Potter.

"Hey Daddy Potter, you should come to bed. My namesake is going to be up in a few hours, and we are going to need to be rested," Ron said as he placed a kiss on his husband's lips.

"Yeah, you just want me in bed so you can fuck me," Harry said, laughing.

"I'm not saying I don't, 'cause yeah, I do, but damn, I'm knackered. Little Ronnie might be a little tot, but those lungs on him are huge."

Harry stood and pulled Ron up with him. "Yeah, they are. Let's go to bed, Father." Harry leaned in and kissed Ron, only pulling away when hands were placed on his chest, gently pushing him away.

~*~

Standing in the doorway, Harry's heart swelled with love for his husband and baby. Ron was walking around the nursery humming a lullaby to their son, and the tender way Ron was looking at their son was causing Harry to stifle tears. He had been the one who had wanted this little baby. He had begged Ron, and he had said he would take full responsibility for it. He had hoped his husband would love their child, but he had never expected Ron to be this way. He was such a natural with their son -- Ron was the one who changed most of the nappies, and he was the one who fed Ronnie most of the time. Harry was finding that the love he had for Ron was growing each day. He wondered if it would ever stop, and hoped not.

~*~

When little Harry Albus was born, it was more difficult on Harry, but he and Ron couldn't have been happier. Their little family was now complete.

Harry slept quite a bit, his newborn son and namesake only a few feet away. Ron, along with little Ronnie, were never far away, and when Harry was awake, he and Ron marveled at how fortunate they were. They laughed as Ronnie toddled around the room, repeating sounds that sounded eerily like the ones made when a broom was whooshing through the air.

"It would seem that we have a Quidditch player in the making."

Harry sat up and looked down at his namesake. "We'll have two little Quidditch Players, I tell you." He watched as Ron stood up and walked over to Ronnie.

"Father is going to go see Aunt Hermione, do you want to go with me?"

"Fa- Fa- Go Aunt Minee? Daddeee an 'Arry go too?"

Harry got out of bed and knelt so that he was eye-level with Ronnie. "Harry is going to stay here with me. We'll all go next time, okay?"

"Otay, Daddy. You go seep?"

"Not now. I think I've slept enough." Harry stood and turned to Ron. "Your mum will fire-call you if she needs you, I promise. Now go. I want to know what is going on with Hermione. Something is up with her, and I want to know what it is."

"I bet it has to do with Snape. Ever since he left Hogwarts three years ago, she has been a bit off. She never wants to talk about it though, just says she is feeling a bit down. I just know he did something to her. I knew it was a bad idea for him to be back there."

"Yeah, it seems Snape is bad news wherever he goes, but he did give us the means to have Ronnie and Harry, so he's not all bad. I might never forgive him to his face, but for giving us what he did, I guess I can't continue hating him. I just wish I could convince myself of that when I see him. Sometimes he makes me so mad, and I just want to make him hurt, you know?"

"Yeah, I do. Okay, We're off. Don't do too much. You need your rest."

"You forget that your mum's here. I'll be lucky if she lets me take a piss by myself." Harry rolled his eyes. "Now go!"

The End[  
](http://sev1970.livejournal.com/166019.html)


End file.
